The High Life
by Juggernaut1341
Summary: Instead of waiting for Harry's third year, Sirius escapes early. With the help of Remus, they make a plan to get Harry out of the country and design a new identity for life. Harry will eventually go back to England. See what the Potter story would be if he grew up in the states. More detail inside.
1. The Start of It All

**Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affialiated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks**

**A/N I updated this chapter and the 2nd one to try and fix somethings that a review pointed out. I also added dates so that later when I skip periods of time its understood. Reasoning for this story at the bottom and things to expect. Skip if you want too, its all the underlined stuff. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**July 31st, 1984**

Lying on a concrete slab that looks to be a form of a bed, is a mangy black dog that looks to have a mixture of dirt, sweat and possible blood matted in to his fur. He looks to be asleep even the howls of pain and agony echo throughout the area. Black cloaked figure swirl by the bars on the door. From the looks of it these figures don't even notice the dog. As the night winds on and the howls die off, a soft whimper starts to admit from the dog and in a blink of an eye the dog transform in to a man. The man looks around the small 5x5 cell and out the window, that looks more like a crack in the wall than anything else, tears filling his stormy grays eyes he mumbles "_harry is in trouble_."

* * *

In a normal looking house, in the south eastern corner of England in an area called Surrey, a small boy lays softly crying. He his nursing what looks to be a badly burned arm, his cries are muffled by a pillow to make sure his tormentor doesn't hear him. His green eyes should be filled with hope and joy like any 4 year old, instead there filled with pain and despair. Muttering to himself in between cries _"what did I do, I was just excited because it's my birthday? Why don't they care for me like they do Dudley?_" Eventually this young boy cries himself to sleep, with nothing but loneliness in his heart.

* * *

Aug 1st, 1984

As the sun breaks the next morning, the young boy is woken up by what sounds like an elephant trampling above him. Knowing it's his uncle Vernon walking down the stairs he hurries to makes sure to wrap, what used to be a 2nd maybe 3rd degree burn that now looks like a horrible case of sunburn, up with an old t-shirt. As he hears the locks on the door to his prison under the stairs unclick, he hurries out.

As his large uncle starts to yell "You _better have learned your lesson yesterday freak, don't you burn anymore food you put on that table_!"

The boy nods his head and mutters "_yes uncle Vernon, I promise I will do bette_r."

The fat man just scoffs and the little boy and walks to plop down in a chair that strains under his weight. The little boy gets ingredients out of the fridge and steps on a foot stool in front of the stove, hoping his second attempt at cooking goes better then the first. While he is cooking a woman, with a face that looks to be close resemblance to a horse, comes walking in sets a list down on the counter by him.

She walks over to the table to start getting her tea ready. Sitting down she takes a sip and turns to the boy to lecture him, "_Once you're done cooking, you will follow the list on the counter, when its time you will come inside and start to prepare lunch for myself and Dudley_."

As on cue a 4 year old came waddling in looking all the part like a baby orca. The boy at the stove without turning away from his cooking nods and replies "_Yes aunt Petunia_."

A few hours later finds the little boy tending to the back garden in what looks to be a weed infested yard. He keeps running thoughts through his head how to get his family to like him when his musings are stopped by a black dog squeezing through the fenced in backyard. The dog look malnourished just like the boy, you could tell by the water dripping from his coat that he was recently in water. A spark of happiness passed over the features of the black dog. The little boy sat there scared of what this dog could want or if he'd hurt him. The little boy looked at the dog, with what seemed like hope for a chance to have his first friend. The dog slowly approached the boy, trying to show he wasn't a threat. As the dog got closer the boys nerves started to go haywire, once the dog was within hands reach of the boy his big tongue shot out and licked the side of the boys face. For the first time the boy could remember a smile crossed his face as he started to pet the dog. A half an hour later, but what felt like minutes to the little boy, the dog got up and started walking towards the fence again. The boy looked at the dog with sadness in his eyes, when the dog looked back the boy could have sworn the dogs head shrugged in a way to say follow me. Timidly the little boy crept towards the fence and followed the dog through the broken slot. Once on the other side the boy sat down and the dog walked in to a bush.

What seemed like a blink of an eye later a man, which looked to be in his mid-twenties, stepped out of the bush. The little boy now extremely terrified started to scurry back until the man spoke in a rough voice "_Harry please don't be afraid of me, I came because I knew you were in trouble_. "

Still terrified and trembling the boy asked in a small voice "_What do you mean in trouble and why did you call me Harry_?"

The man now kneeling in front of him scrunched up his face in a mixture of both confusion and anger. Steeling his nerves the man told in a calm voice "_I called you Harry because that's your name, Harison James Potter, about you being in trouble, that's a little bit longer of a story that at this time we don't have. I was a really good friend of your parents and they named me your godfather so in the shortest way to explain it I can feel when you need me_."

For the first time in the little boys knowledge he felt hope swell in his chest. This man says he knew his parents and was here to here to help me. With hope shinning through his emerald eyes the little boy asked "_Can you tell me about my parents? I don't know anything about them my Aunt and Uncle say they were drunks and degenerates_."

Frowning at the end of his comment the boy didn't notice the fury that passed through the man's grey eyes like a stormy night. Holding as much anger in the man replied "_All in due time Harry, first things first I need to take care of some things to make sure that we can get away. Once that happens, you and I will go far away from these people that hurt you and we will live the life your parents wanted for you_."

At first the boys eyes seemed to glow with nothing but sadness until the words that his godfather just spoke sunk in. Smiling a little the boy looked back at the man "_Okay. But what should a call you_?"

With humor passing through his eyes and a bark like chuckle "_My name is Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot. That's what you used to try to call me when you were little. But Harry listen I have to go away for a few days. Just promise me you will keep you head down and your nose clean. I will be back as soon as I can okay, pup_?"

Harry nodded back to Sirius, as the man disappeared back into the bushes. Harry decided it was time to go start lunch for his family.

* * *

Later that evening of the same day, a black dog emerges from a thick forest in to a clearing around what looks like a small hunting shack. At the same time he steps in to the clearing a man, who looks he just fell out a bottle of booze with blood shot eyes and clothes that looks like they've been worn for a weeks' time, steps out of the little hut. Looking around there is nothing aggressive about the man's posture until he spots the black dog, with in an instant the man's eyes go from being bloodshot to the feral yellow of a wolf.

"_You've got a lot of nerve Black coming to my property you traitorous mutt_!" The Man shouts as he pulls what looks to be a stick out of his pocket.

At the same time the dog transforms in to Sirius Black "_Remus wait, I didn't do anything, I swear on to everything I didn't_." The desperation in the Sirius's voice makes the man, now known as Remus, falter before anger took back over.

"_You turned your back on everyone I considered family James, Lily, Peter and most importantly Harry, you took everything from me. Don't give me that line of bull shit. How could you do that to your own brother in everything but blood, and not to mention you godson_!"

Taken back by his words Sirius dropped to his knees, with tears in his eyes he looks back at Remus "_That's just it Remus, I couldn't have done it My oaths to James and Lilly to be Harry's godfather would have killed me if I did it. Think about it Remus, I swore on my magic to do everything in my power to protect him. I already failed by not killing Peter in the alley after I tracked him down. I didn't do it Remus, you have to believe me. I couldn't have done it, think about what you're saying_!"

As Sirius's head dropped back down to stare at the dirt, Remus started to think. "After all everything he just said about his magical oaths was real, if he hurt Harry he wouldn't be alive anymore, but at the same time Albus told me that he admitted to killing them."

Looking back at Sirius, he asks "_If you didn't kill them, then why did you confess_?"

Looking back up with tears cascading down his face, Sirius croaks out "_Because in a way I did, James wanted me to be his secret keeper and I decided that I would be the obvious pick. He would have picked either you or I everyone knew that. I suggested Pettigrew. He was the least likely out of our group to be chosen, always the weakest link but we didn't think he was the traitor in the order. Dumbledore knew, he cast the damn charm on the house_." S

irius's words alone struck Remus like a solid punch to the jaw, staggering back he finally sat down on to think again. "This makes no sense, why would Dumbledore lie to me it doesn't make any sense, he's always looking out for everyone else. This doesn't make any sense, but I know Sirius couldn't have been the traitor like he said he'd be dead right now. Maybe we should sit inside and talk this through." Standing up Remus brushes off his pants and looks towards the house "_Let's get inside so we can talk about all that has happened it seems there is a lot more going on then what we thought_."

* * *

Far away from the little hut in the woods, Harry is back in his prison under the stairs but for once instead of nightmares the boy is dreaming about a black dog and his godfather taking him away from his "family." As the dream continues to repeat in his mind, the smile on his face grows and grows until it reaches his ears.

* * *

"_Okay Sirius, say that I believe you why would Albus let you go to prison and put Harry with Lilly's sister_?" Remus already started to believe Sirius, but these thoughts kept plaguing his mind.

Sirius in deep thought for a while until an idea came to him, it didn't make allot of sense but it's the only thing he could come up with, "_You're not going to like this Remus, but I think Dumbledore is planning on using Harry. Think about it, for starters as Harry's self appointed magical guardian he already control the Potter block in the Wizengamot, then you add in that in my will I put Harry as my heir. So with me incarcerated parts of my will come in to effect. That puts the black votes in Dumbledore's pocket also. Add in the fact that the boy is filthy rich from both families and I think all of that put together should raise suspicion. Did you ever wonder why the Potter's will was never read?"_

Remus started rubbing his temples all of this was putting a lot of stain on his mind. It was basically making him question everything he knew to be right in his life. It did all make sense, in away. Albus liked to have all the cards in his hand, if Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, Harry would have been in his custody. That would put a lot of power on Sirius but he was like a giant kid. Whatever was going on they needed to get to the bottom of this. From what Sirius told him Harry was in abusive house hold, imagine the impact if it got out the savior of the wizarding world was being beaten by muggles and he was placed in the position by non other then the leader of the light. First thing in the morning they would have to go to Gringots and talk to the goblins, if anyone can explain and fix this situation it is them.

* * *

**A/N: Don't plan on writing to many of these notes, but just wanted to put out there constructive criticism in greatly appreciated. I haven't written since creative writing in 10****th**** grade so, its been 10 years. Just let me know what I can do to fix it. I know my writing style is a little bit off but I'm just trying to get the feel for it again. This chapter is also very short, I just didn't want to put to much information in yet. I know I haven't explained everything and that's part of the point. Well thanks for reading.**

This story will be au, I'm keeping Voldie in the story, but it won't be so set on just killing Harry, I mean come on. Plus he won't be in England until later in the story because people would expect that why wouldn't you go outside the country that everyone knows you and raise an army back up before coming back. There won't be any deathly hollows or anything like that. I wasn't feeling the last couple books. I've read a lot of them where Harry either would relies the BS in his life or someone helps him. I don't know if my opinion is jaded because I am an American or what not but to me it just seems messed up that someone would let so many people control their life and not fight back. I mean come on, if half the people even said something close to insulting as they said to Harry, I would've blown my top. Almost all my "American" friends agree with me. I don't know if it's an English thing that people are less hostile which is weird in my book because some of the best punk music came from there. So basically I'm assuming that since even their vows for marriage are magical, I'd assume that the vows one makes as a godfather would be tied to Sirius's magic. So with that being said if my god child was in trouble I'd go through hell and back to get to him. Under the assumption that he is wanted criminal in England, he could seek asylum in the states with all the stuff magic has to prove someone's guilt it really wouldn't be that hard. Harry and Sirius could go there and start a new life under different identities, with the mystics of magic there has to be ways to change your appearance and magical signature etc.

I won't be bashing much, in the beginning it may seem like that, but I'm just setting up the basis for the great escape. After that you won't hear anything about it until later on.

I'm also going under the belief that it would be a little different in the states, for one Americans seem more materialistic then other countries, not that it's a bad thing but we wouldn't live without it. I will be mixing a bunch of different ideas in to this story. I'm not going to worry too much on different accents for different areas of the states because you have to figure that the schools would be somewhat like the military in the aspect that you have people from all over the country and maybe even others coming to these schools so accents after the first year would start to blend together and you wouldn't notice them. Also under the assumption of American wizards having close ties to the muggles they would start school at regular wizarding school earlier so you can maintain your mundane studies, because how you can you live and function amongst them without actually knowing them.

Well here goes nothing this is my first fanfic so any help would be appreciated.


	2. The Plan

******Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affialiated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks**

**A/N updated to make it easier to read thanks. I also changed the money amounts because it just didn't seem realistic to me. I found a conversion for it to USD on hp-lexicon, and if I would have left the figures the way they were we are talking about having a couple billion dollars. So i change it to this I will explain later in the story why its this way now.**

**Aug 2nd 1984**

Early the next morning Remus is walking up the marbled steps of the Goblin bank with a man in hooded black cloak. Walking past the security goblins you can see the man in the cloak is visibly nervous.

"_Padfoot you need to calm down, stop looking so suspicious. If anything you're drawing more attention by fidgeting than anything else. Remember people are relaxed now and with the Dragon Pox outbreaks a lot of people are moving around in hooded black cloaks._"

The man stops the nervous shuffling but his shoulders are still stiff "_Remus remember I'm not exactly welcome most places right now, what happens if the goblins turn me over."_

Remus chuckles at his friends comment _"also remember the goblins strongly believe in justice, they will be outraged at the fact you didn't stand an actual trial, when the book was thrown at you."_

The man in the cloak relaxed, as they walked to the first open teller, not even waiting for the teller to acknowledge them Remus speaks up _"We would like to speak to the Black account manager Sling blade, in a private room at the earliest opportunity."_

Without even looking up the goblin sneers at the disruption _"Who are you to request this action?"_ The man in the black cloak slides his hood back far enough for only the goblin to see.

In hushed tones he says _"Let him know the head of house Black, Sirius Black, is here to see him about mutual problems."_ The goblin looks up at Sirius's face, subtly nods and walks over to talk to another goblin in hushed tones.

When he returns he goes back to work says _"Take a seat, whenever Sling blade is ready, he will send for you."_

Sirius slides his hood back in place and they both walk over to some chairs to wait. Within 15 minutes a young goblin walks up and clears his throat _"Account Master Sling blade will see you now."_

The two men nod and stand up, following the goblin through the doors. Sirius is trying to remember all the twists and turns just in case something goes wrong he try to run for it, but after walking through the catacombs of Gringots banks for a bit he was completely lost. Walking for what felt they hours they approached an oak door engraved with a shield that has a chevron with a sword coming up the center, two stars offset the top of the chevron and two dogs with their front paws on the top side of the shield. In Script underneath the shield "_Toujours Pur"_ was engraved. The goblin gave a sharp wrap on the door; they stood waiting until a voice yelled _"Enter."_

Upon entering what seemed like an office for a military commander with weapons and "battle trophies" all over the walls, their eyes met an older goblin sitting behind the desk. As they walked forward they stop in front of the desk Sirius and Remus bowed to the elder goblin and Sirius spoke "_Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to see us, we have much to discuss."_

The elder goblin eyed them for a little bit and then waved off their guide. As he sat so did Sirius and Remus took seats opposite of them. "_So why is it we are honored by the Infamous Sirius Black?"_ Spoke the elder goblin.

Sirius looked him in the eyes for a minute before replying _"I do not even wish to think that fact that the goblins of Gringots bank haven't heard the farce of a trial I have had. Assuming by the fact that you agreed to meet me and I wasn't turned over to the Aurors, I believe you know exactly what I am talking about."_

There was silence in the office for a minute before the goblin nodded and spoke _"We know exactly what you speak of, it was odd to us that not even long enough for the ink to try on your sentence that we were served with paperwork for your heirs "magical guardian" to take a look at the account. We had to comply with letting him see it however, since you were still alive he was not allowed access to your vaults. On the same subject he also tried to access your heir's family vaults, but thanks to family magic he wasn't able to get in to it. Now again I am forced to wonder why you are here?"_

Sirius thought for a minute before he responded, what he said had to be thought out to the letter otherwise the goblin would get angry for wasting his time. _"Since I didn't have an official trial the ministry couldn't seal my accounts, and since I'm still technically Harry's guardian I am wondering if we could work a deal with Gringots?"_

The goblin stared at Sirius as if sizing him up, he then waved his hand for Sirius to continue. "_My main plan is to get Harry, Remus and I out of the country, under different names. We are hoping that the far reaching arm of Gringots bank could help us find a country that would give me asylum and also help us create identities and start over."_

Sling blade looked in deep thought, with a greedy smile he stared Sirius in the eye _"In order for this to happen, for a clean break we would need to sell off all of your holdings in England, in turn we would pretty much end the Potter and Black names. Assuming you want this to happen relatively fast it the cost would be very high."_

Sirius looked at Remus, he was kind of nervous because depending on how much this cost it might not be that easy to start over fresh. "_How much money are we talking about, and how do the accounts look?"_

The goblin smiled a sharp toothed smiled that put the two humans on edge, "_Well we could work it out where Gringots bank will buy all property and stocks that your families own for %50 of their value, in turn opening up the new account and transferring the liquid value of the cost will be done for free. As it sits right now the Black family sits a little bit over 2,400,000 galleons in net worth. The liquid value is at around 1,200,000 galleons, so you would stand to lose about 600,000 galleons. The Potter family stands at 1,900,000 net and around 1,300,000 galleons. So they stand to lose around 300,000 galleons. All in all it's not bad; if we waited for them to sell your plan would be found out."_

The silence after all was said where they were to lose 900,000 galleons was pretty daunting figure, waiting for it to sink, Sirius looked up to meet Sling blade's eyes. _"So for that very gracious amount, what do we receive out of all this?"_

Sling blade smiled again as if waiting for this question, _"Well you would receive new identities, and we have access to a potion that will change all of you to your new found names. We would also fake your deaths so that when the accounts close no one questions their actions. Of course to avoid questions you would still die as an escaped criminal. Once to your new location we will set you up in a manor home at %75 value. Does all this sound acceptable?"_

Sirius and Remus locked eyes for minute thinking about what they could do with a fresh start. Remus looked at the goblin and asked _"This faking their deaths does that include me so that I can go with, because if they both die and nothing changed about me, they will still be able to find me and in turn find Sirius and Harry?"_

That greedy smile appeared back on Sling blades face as he rubbed his chin "_If your friends are willing to give up another 250,000 galleons, we could make it happen. Of course in the identities you would be placed as his brother and Harry's uncle. We would make sure the manor home you receive has an area for your condition."_

Both Remus and Sirius looked at the goblin like he grew a second head as he chuckled "_What do you think the goblins at Gringots can find out about your trial but not the fact that your friend here is a werewolf?"_ Sirius chuckled while Remus just shook his head.

Sirius looked back at the goblin and asked "_So if we go through with this plan, how long would it take for you to push this all through?"_

The goblin nodded at the choice of question "_We could have the accounts combined and the deaths faked by tomorrow evening; I believe an attack on Private Dr. would be more believable at night. Then you'd stay one night at a Gringots secured location, where'd you'd take your potions and establish your new identities. By the next morning all of your paperwork should be drawn up. Since technically Sirius Black will die here in England, you won't need a country to give you asylum. The question is where you would like to live."_

_Thinking for a few minutes Remus decided to ask a question that would pertain to him "What country is better suited for people of my condition? Where are the laws the most relaxed? I would like to work again for a living and not just live off my friends."_

The goblin nodded, "_I would say the United States of America, has more relaxed laws towards magical creatures. You'd still have to register and as long as you have a secured area at your house you would be fine. Given if you ever attacked anyone during a change they'd euthanize you. It's a win lose situation. There are 3 different magical schools in the U.S. alone, 1 more in Canada and 2 in Mexico. Figuring you would like to live close enough to be able to see Harry during his breaks, or for sporting competitions, we could give you a list of all the magical areas around the schools."_

Sirius looked at the goblin for second wondering why they were worrying about school already. "_Why are we talking about schools already don't we have almost 7 years before that's an issue?"_

The goblin looked shocked for a brief second before he cleared his features, "_Here in England that is correct but Americans are how do we say it different. They are closer to muggles with their schooling then here. The child starts school at the age of 6, for the first 5 years they go to a smaller primary school. These primary schools are located within all magical communities. If you live closer to the main high schools as they call them, you will know exactly what school he will go too. While they are in school for the first 5 years, they work theory of magic, they also go in to your muggle classes like science, math, English, social studies etc. They do this so that the magical people there don't stand out amongst the rest of the population like here in England."_

Remus smiled because that's sounds like a country he would like to have grown up in, Sirius nodded because unlike most pure bloods, he enjoyed living amongst the muggles. Remus had only one concern about that so he voiced it _"So if they live closely with the muggles how do they get by without their technology?"_

Sling Blade nodded _"That is a good question, you see the magical in the U.S. didn't want to fall behind the muggles like the wizards here, so they jumped on boat with the Japanese wizards in a new form of magic called Technomancy, this is a mixture of Technology and magic."_ The two humans looked confused so Sirius spoke up _"We taught from a young age here that magic shorts out technology that's why we can't have all the things the muggles do, how would they make it work?"_ Sling Blade just smiled at the foolish humans _"If you believe everything this corrupt country tells you then you will suffer a culture shock when you get to the states. The first TV was created in the 1920s for example, So when Japanese squib _Akio Morita, help co found Sony in the middle 1940s he saw an opportunity to market projects in both worlds. There are not many things squibs can do with magic, aside from potions, runes, and herbology. So Mr. Morita decided to use engraving tools to try to place runes mithril shells for the main parts of the electronics. So today in most countries, wizards live with the same luxuries that muggles do."Both humans looked dumbfound with the knowledge they were just given. Sirius stood up and extended his hand saying _"We will go ahead with your plan, send an owl to Remus's hut when you're going to stage the assault, we will get Harry out a couple of minutes before you get there."_Both men said their farewells to the goblin as their escort showed up to walk them out with a new found skip to their step.

* * *

A little bit after lunch time in Surrey, on Private Dr. Harry was in the backyard of the house making it look like he was weeding the garden hoping Sirius would show back up and he wasn't just hallucinating. Reaching for a weed he heard what sounded like a huff behind him. Turning around he came face to face with the black dog from yesterday. Following him back outside the fence, the dog walked back inside the bush and then Sirius and another man stepped out.

Crouching down by Harry Sirius spoke in a gently voice _"Harry I would like you to meet Remus Lupin, he was another friend of your parents. He has been helping me plan our getaway. That's if you still want to come with us."_

Remus knew by Sirius expression he was afraid his godson would reject him, but looking in to Harry's eyes you knew nothing of that sort would happen. Harry smiled at the two men and replied _"I was worried you wouldn't take me finding out I'm a freak."_

Sirius went from crouching in front of Harry, to engulfing him in a hug in the blink of an eye. At first harry tensed up the only time he had been touched was to be hit, but after realizing that Sirius was hugging him he relaxed. Both adults acted like they hadn't seen this, but both knew they'd have to work past it later. Whispering in Harry's ear Sirius told him _"Tomorrow evening we are coming to get you, I hope you don't mind but we will be changing our names and our appearances, this way we will have our own life to live."_

Harry just nodded in to his godfather's shoulders as tears of joy spilled out his eyes. He didn't know these two men very well but they will be looking after him and giving him the family he's always dreamed of. Sirius patted him on the back and told him _"Alright pup, go back to doing whatever it is you have to do to stay out of trouble, tomorrow night, we will be here. I don't know the time but it will be dark. We can break in through the back door and get you out of your room. You just have to tell us where it is."_

Harry's eyes welled up with tears again this time shame he didn't want these to nice men to know he lived in a coat closet under the stairs. Finally after sometime he spoke in a soft voice as if he'd break _"I live in the closet under the stairs."_

If Harry thought Remus or Sirius would be ashamed of him he was wrong instead he felt another body join the hug trying to help him know that all would be okay. Before Sirius left he turned to look at Harry and told him with a smile _"In our new house you will have a large room, with the biggest bed you have ever seen in your life. I will personally make sure your closet is bigger than your Aunt and Uncles bedroom."_

With that one comment Harry smiled and watched his godfather and friend leave.

**A/N: Thank you for those that have already added this story to favorites or follows. I think I will keep the chapters shorter for the next week or so because it's easier to update then.**


	3. ReBirth

Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affiliated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks

**A/N: The amount of wizards is based off of %5 of the population in 1984.**

* * *

**Aug 25****th**** 1984**

Remus and Sirius were sitting at Remus's hut just as the sun started to set below the trees; they were slowly going through the paperwork that Sling Blade sent to them detailing all the 3 big schools in the U.S. At first they were confused all the schools that were on the list had normal sounding names like Salem High School for the Bright and Gifted in Salem Ma, or Trinity Preparatory School outside of Kansas City, Mo.

Remus started to explain _"Sling Blade says the schools have normal names because they still hold sporting contest against the muggle schools in the area. They have them listed as private schools in the U.S."_

Sirius nods his head in understanding, he decided to express his views _"I think Salem, should be out from what I've read so far the area still gets pretty cold, if we are up and leaving I want to be some place warm. I'm pretty sure Kansas City falls in to the same category as the other too, it gets warm in the summer but it says that the winters are more ice than anything else. I don't fancy falling down every time I walk outside. What is the last school you have over there Mooney?"_

Remus just nodded his as he read _"Well its located in a state called Arizona in area called Sierra Vista, the school is called Sky Island Academy for the Naturally gifted."_

Remus chuckled a bit at the bad pun while Sirius just looked at him confused. _"Think about it man Naturally Gifted, magic it pops up in whom it wants. Anyways since you don't understand it's located just north of a mountain Range called The Dragoon Mountains. The weather seems to be the best; I mean it's nothing tropical it's technically a desert but its better then rest._"

Sirius just nodded a desert would be better than the cold, _"What does it say the temperature is around there?"_

Remus chuckled _"It says the lowest goes around 79 degrees Fahrenheit and the highest is around 109 degrees Fahrenheit."_

Looking at Sirius and figuring out his brain is trying to process this information Remus decided to explain further _"Instead of using the metric system for measurement they use the imperial system or the U.S. customary system. Basically 79 degrees Fahrenheit is 26 degrees Celsius and 108 is 42."_

Remus chuckled as Sirius still looked confused but at least now he had the idea for the general temperature. They kept reading and looking through different houses in the area. There was a magical community just outside of the school called Island Cove, it was a large town compared to what the magical communities are like in England.

"_Can you believe this it says that they have almost 104,000 people in this community? That's the largest magical area I have ever heard of" Sirius practically yelled._

Remus laughed as he read the same thing_ "You do know that they are including squibs in this right, judging by what this says England has more squibs but when they calculate the magical census they include squibs because they do carry magical blood."_

Just as Sirius was about to make a comment a regal looking owl swooped in through the open window and landed in front of him, taking the letter and looking it over he got a confused look on his face. _"Sling Blade says that at 11 tonight he will be coming to plant the body at your hut then I will set _Fiendfyre on your place, then at_ midnight they will be doing the attack on Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house. He wants me to make sure that I use magic when I get to Harry's to leave the area saturated with my magical signature."_

Remus just looked at his friend feeling kind of nervous, _"That really doesn't leave us with much time Sirius, if you think about it Albus had to put wards up at Harry's that would mean we only have a few minutes before we get there and start casting magic before Sling Blade takes it down. So I think we should break in and rescue him by muggle means, then when Sling Blade gets there you cast a lot of spells in a short period of time, it doesn't really matter what you cast, just make sure you leave good enough trace of you around before we leave. Quick question Sirius how do you plan on using magic, you don't have a wand?"_

Looking at his friend and chuckling Sirius replies _"Every black has a back up wand made and stored in the vault, when Sling Blade comes tonight he is bringing it with him. Just make sure before we burn down your hut your wand is in your doppelgangers' hand. That way hopefully they can find a piece of in the rubble and that will be proof enough."_

Remus nods to his friend, while checking his watch, "_Okay Sirius its a little past 830 pm, we should get going while I pack what I think I will need."_

Smiling they both get up to tackle the meager packing of his hut.

* * *

Back in Surrey, Harry lays on the moldy old cot in his prison cell. His stomach is growling because yet again his "family" didn't give him enough food. Even though he felt like he was starving there was still a smile on his face, this would be his last time lying in this room. Sirius was coming for him with Remus; the three would then leave to start a new 4 year old boy was so excited he couldn't even close his eyes to sleep, so he laid there day dreaming about what adventures that wait on the road ahead. He had no idea where they were going to go, but really he didn't care. For the first time in his life he had to adults that actually seemed to care about him and it wasn't just because they were going to use him like a work horse. Remus and Sirius wanted to take him in and treat him like their son. He couldn't wait hope fully just a few more hours and he could escape his prison.

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat outside of the cottage waiting for Sling Blade to show up, both were silent but you could tell by the fidgets they were both nervous. Sirius turned to Remus to say something as they heard a small pop behind then, turning around they see Sling Blade and two warrior goblins approach. The two humans bow to the goblin that is giving them there new life.

Sling Blade bows back, _"Good evening, you are ready to get this job done, yes?"_

Both men nod as the goblin smiles and continues _"Good first things first, I will had you a port key to the safe house, the key phrase for the port key has two functions. The first is of course to get you out of the area, the other will actually start a failsafe I had the some workers install on Mr. Potters wards around his house. When you say the phrase the wards will implode and ignite the house. Make sure you are on the ward line when you do this."_

Both men smiled and nodded this sound easier than they thought it would be. Sling Blade signaled to the two warriors, who pulled out 4 shrunken trunks. They handed one to Sling Blade that he enlarged and opened. Once inside he pulled out almost a completely pitch black wand and handed to Sirius. Sirius just grinned in return as he felt the familiarity, next out came a piece of rope that was glowing a faint blue and had a piece of parchment with it. Sirius nodded reading the parchment and pocketing it all.

"_Now also in this trunk is the potions and your paperwork. You will have to decide on your new names tonight and when you do, you will have to sign your name on your passports in with the blood quill in the trunk. This will automatically update the rest of the papers. The potion will alter your looks," _the goblin looked up to see Sirius smiling like the cat that stole the canary "_no it will not change you too look however you want. Before you take the potions each one of you must put a drop of blood in each vial so you will all look similar. The potion is designed to take away your scars and change your distinguishing features. With that being said, Sirius since on paper you will be Harry's father you will put two drops in to Harry's potion that way he looks closer to you and not Remus. Now do you understand all that so we can move on to the next part of this?"_

Both men looked at the goblin and nodded energetically. They were both antsy to get this done and pray they don't get caught. Sling Blade nodded and waved for the goblins to bring forth another one of the trunks. Once there they all walked to the hut, where Sling Blade enlarged one of the trucks and opened. Remus and Sirius watched as the goblin took a body out of the trunk.

"_Luckily wizards don't believe in forensic science like the muggles otherwise this would be a lot harder. As long as you all take the potion we have for you tonight tomorrow when they come asking if your accounts are still active they will be deactivated and they will believe you are dead."_ The goblin just smiled as bother men looked nervous.

Laying the body down in the entryway, Remus walked up and placed his wand in the prisoner's hand. They all backed out of the house as they were doing this the other 2 goblins outside were chanting in Gobbledegook . Once they walked about 20 paces they turned around to see a gold dome appearing around the hut.

"_This is a specially designed ward so when you cast Fiendfyre it will only burn inside the dome so we don't have to worry about it getting out of control. It will also feed to the evil Sirius Black look, it takes high amounts of power to control it"_ Sling Blade pointed out to both men.

Staring at his wand Sirius slowly met eyes with Remus who smiled and nodded to let him know he still wanted to follow through with the plan. Pointing his wand at the open door of the hut Sirius yells in a strong voice "_FIENDFYRE!"_

The cursed fire quickly leaves his wand heating for the hut, once touching the wood it grows like no natural fire could. Taking the shape of a fiery dragon it consumes the hut leaving it to decimate the building. Finally once the structure collapses the ward consumes the fire and puts it out.

"_Now I will give you these last two trunks you take them with you to Mr. Potter's residence, like I told you make sure that you are the ward line when you activate the port key. If you do it inside you all might not make it out."_ The goblin smiled his greedy sharp toothy smile knowing that if they were inside the ward line it would be a very profitable night for the goblins.

After their farewells with Sling Blade both disapparated to Private Dr. in Surrey to rescue Harry and start their new life.

* * *

Harry's emerald eyes shot open as he heard his locks clicking. Sometime in the night he had fallen asleep, assuming his godfather didn't make it and it was morning time he grudgingly climbed out of bed. Once he stepped out of his closet he saw both me standing there with wide grins, Harry couldn't contain himself and jumped on to his godfather. Once he calmed down he tried to say something but Sirius placed his finger over his lip gesturing to him for silence. Signaling Remus to take Harry outside, Sirius pulled both shrunken trunks out of his pocket enlarging them and then dumping the smaller body on Harry's cot. The larger one he positioned outside the door standing like he would be facing in. Firing off random spells to saturate the area he put the wand in the other man's hand and ran for the door.

* * *

Once Remus got Harry outside in hushed tones he said _"Sirius will just be a minute, he has to set some things up for us to make a clean break. We have to walk to the edge of the property line. I know we haven't explained much but once we get to our first destination we will tell you everything we can alright?_

Harry looked at Remus confused but just nodded his head "_Now pup the way we are going to travel will be extremely weird but I just want you to hold my hand and close your eyes. Like I said everything we can, we will explain."_

Harry just grabbed a hold of Remus's hand and squeezed his eyes shut praying they would be out of there soon.

* * *

As Sirius made it half way across the backyard he heard several pops in front of the house. Knowing they were there because Dumbledore's wards detected magic made him run harder. Running through the hole in the fence and grabbing Remus and Harry while yelling _"FIRE SALE!"_

Feeling the hook behind the navel they start to disappear but not before seeing the house Harry lived the last 3 years in go up in flames.

* * *

Touching down hard in the safe house was a rough ride. Both men had to hold tight to Harry to keep him upright as he retched all over the floor. Rubbing his back Sirius said _"You're okay now Harry, you are safe now. Let's head in to another room to get away from the mess."_

Both men helped Harry through to another room that seemed to be the sitting room. Setting Harry down in a plush chair, Sirius sat in the chair closest to him while Remus went to the couch. Looking around Remus noticed a note and a wand on the table in front of him picking up the note to read it. _"Sling Blade says the wand is for you Sirius it was the closest in the Black vault to your spare."_

Harry looked at Sirius strangely after hearing the word wand. Nodding his head Sirius started to speak _"Harry there is a lot we need to tell you and none of it is easy. First things first, Remus, myself and your parents are wizards. As are you Harry."_

Harry looked at Sirius with confusion glowing in his eyes, so Remus decided to say something _"Harry has anything strange ever happened to you? Something you couldn't explain?"_

Harry looked in Remus's direction for awhile before nodding his head casting his eyes to the floor in a weak voice he replied _"Every time they would hurt me I would heal faster then I should and barely ever did it scar or leave marks for more than a day. All this did was made my Uncle even angrier with me so he'd try to make sure I'd remember my lesson."_

Both adults looked angry at this comment so Harry shrunk back thinking he did something wrong. Shooting out of his seat to hug Harry, Sirius started to reply in the most gentle voice he could muster _"Harry you did nothing wrong don't be scared no one is going to hurt you like that while we have anything to say about that. Pup what you just spoke about was your magic trying to heal you. Since you are younger, you don't have as much control over it as Remus and I. Now the hard part because pretty much everything you were told has been a lie. Your parents weren't drunk or degenerates, your parents were heroes I want you always to remember that. They were killed by a mad man who was coming after you. They tried to hide but someone we all seen as family told this man were they were."_

As tears welled up in Harry's eyes he just couldn't figure out why some man would want to kill a baby, so he decided to ask _"Padfoot, why would this man want to kill me, I was just a baby what could I have done to him."_

Sighing Sirius looked at Harry this was a hard question because he didn't have all the answers. _"Pup I really don't know for sure, we heard something about a prophecy but that is all crap. I wish I had your answers, I promise we will find out alright?"_

Harry just nodded solemnly, he still had more questions but that could wait. Sirius looked over at Remus and nodded. Tossing Sirius the wand while he pulled out the final trunk to enlarge it, turning to Harry, Sirius began to talk. "_I'm sorry to tell you this but we will have to change our appearance and our names so we can make a clean break."_

Harry looked at Sirius confused for a second _"its okay padfoot, I've only known this one for a couple of days."_

Nodding his head Sirius stared at Harry for awhile to imprint his looks in his memory. This would be the last time he looked at a mini James or in to Lily's eyes and for the first time he saw just how bad Harry was treated. Instead of being the height of a regular 4 year old he looked to be in between the sizes of a 2 and 3 year old, then he was so skinny that you could make out almost all the bones in his body.

Shaking his head Sirius pulled the three potions from the trunk; pricking his finger he put a drop in Remus's potion and two in Harry's. As he finished Remus walked over and pricked his finger Putting one drop in Sirius's and one in Harry's. Looking at the boy Sirius moved his head to tell him to come over.

"_Alright Harry we have to pick your finger and put a drop of your blood in these 2 potions, is that okay?"_ Harry just nodded and extended his pointer finger on his right hand, a quick pin prick later Harry put a drop in each potion then started sucking his finger.

"_Okay pup I want you to watch I'm going to take this potion. You will see its okay and they it will be your turn alright?" _Harry just nodded in reply while, Sirius downed the vile. Waiting for what felt like forever nothing seemed to happen. Finally his hair started to shorten and his eyes turn to an almost teal color. As his breathing increased you could see where fat and muscle were starting to form back on his body after 3 years of prison. Finally with one painful sounding grunt you could see his pants were about two inches too short. Harry just stared at Sirius watching all this change dumbfounded he couldn't believe you could do this.

Finally in a voice that sounded familiar _"Alright Harry go ahead and take your potion, there will be a little bit of pain but you should be alright."_

Taking his potion downing it in one go, he grimaced as the taste as it settled in his stomach. Faster than Sirius, Harry's eyes began to change first; they slowly lightened until they were a very pale green, next his hair for the first time in his life started to lay flat. As he was feeling his hair he let out a small whimper as he grew to the height of a shorter 5 year old. Dropping him to one knee his shoulders started to widen a tiny bit while meat appeared on his emaciated frame. Seeing Harry done with his changes, Remus downed his potion. Being used to his werewolf transformations you could barely tell anything happening. Once he was finished he looked like an older more worn Sirius, the really only big difference is instead being teal, his eyes were more of a yellowish green.

Once everyone was finished looking at each other or themselves, Sirius pulled out 3 pieces of paper. These were the ones Sling Blade said they had to sign their new name on with a blood quill. Looking at everyone else he said "_Alight here comes the hard part, we have to pick out new names. Sling Blade already gave us our last name as Evans. He says that it will be easier to explain where the money went if we are some distant cousin. Now I don't know how you feel about this Harry, but I don't want to change your name too much. I was thinking Hadrian James, Hadrian because it's a strong name and James because it was your fathers."_

Smiling and nodding his head Harry replied _"I like that its sounds good."_

"_Now the hard part Harry do you know how to write?"_Receiving a nod Sirius continued _"Okay this next part will sting a bit but it has to be done okay? I will write out your name you just copy it down alright?"_

In the clearest writing he could muster Sirius wrote out Hadrian James Evans on another piece of parchment and handing it over to Harry. Nodding his head Harry took the black quill Sirius handed him. Putting it on the parchment he started to copy when the H when he felt his hand start to itch. Looking up at Sirius he received a nod and smile of encouragement. Trying to hurry and write the name out his hand started to burn, by the end you could see the back of his left hand pink.

"_Good job pup, alright Remus it's your turn what are you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking John to take my first name instead of my middle like now and Randall for a middle name." _Nodding his head in approval Sirius gestured to the parchment for him to write it out. With a slight grimace Remus finished.

"_I guess it's my turn I'm thinking Robert for no real reason at all just always liked the name, and Nova I have to keep some kind of history to my family." _With that he signed his new name in a flourish. When all three names were signed it glowed yellow and disappeared. Clapping his hands Robert stood up and said "_We should all get some sleep our new papers will be here in the morning and then we go to our new home."_

**A/N: I'm going to start referring to Sirius as Robert or Padfoot, Remus as John or Mooney and Harry as Hadrian or Pup.**


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affiliated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks

**Aug. 26****th**** 1984**

Waking up in a panic, the little boys head is whipping around the room trying to figure out where he is until the memories of last night come flooding back. With a smile his first thoughts are "I'm no longer freak, boy or anything like that I am Hadrian James Evans."

Sliding out of bed he shuffles to the door of the room he is in hoping not to wake anyone else. When he opens the door he smells and hears food frying. Trying to be as quiet as possible he walks down the hallway to the kitchen. Coming around the corner he sees John standing at the range cooking, John turns around seeing him and smiles _"Get a seat pup breakfast is almost done, Padfoot should be in here soon he is getting the rest of our paperwork as we speak."_

With a small smile Hadrian climbs in to one of the chairs at the table, shortly after a plate of sausage, eggs, bacon and toast is set in front of him. Staring at it wide eyed seeing as it is the largest amount of food he ever been given in one sitting. After a few seconds and a cough from John he starts to eat. Not looking up from his plate until he was full he missed Robert walking in with a smile on his face. Finally looking up and seeing his godfather he smiles further "_Good morning Padfoot."_

Robert smiles back "_Good morning pup glad to see your up with a hardy appetite."_ Chuckling with his bark life laughter he takes a drink of coffee. "_We have a busy day today so whenever you get done eating we will start by addressing the paperwork I received this morning."_

Hadrian just nodded his head and slid his plate away to get him to continue. With a small chuckle Robert nodded _"Okay well first things first, Daily Prophet ran a head line today __**Infamous Sirius Black Strikes Again Killing Himself and the Savior of the Wizarding World**__. It mentions you in there too Mooney just not in the headline, sorry. Since that went through without a problem we move on to the next part. Sling Blade dropped off our paperwork. Mooney and I received drivers license I guess even wizards carry them over there. We also received passports for the three of us making it seem like we have been traveling for the last three years. We have Hadrian's I believe it's called a Birth Certificate, I hope it doesn't upset you pup but I'm listed as your father."_

Hadrian just smiled at him to show he was okay with it. John looks from Robert to Hadrian _"What about paperwork from schools? We really can't get jobs without transcripts."_

"_No worries about that we have owl and newt scores, it says that we had private tutors and took our tests at a government testing sight in the states. Sling Blade also sent over two pairs of clothes each, I'm assuming he knew our sizes because after the potion it updated all of our I.D. information with height and weight. I'm going to go ahead and pass a long it seems that the wizards in there are a lot closer to muggles then we thought. They don't wear robes or anything like that and there muggle style of clothing is a little bit different than ours." _With that Robert pulled out three small bundles of clothes and shoes. Waving the wand from the Black Vault over top of the bundles they all enlarged.

Smiling Robert says "_Now that this is finished, let's get washed up and dressed so we can head to our new house."_

* * *

Smiling to himself in the mirror Robert can't help but think "I'm finally a free man, I have my last best friend with me and most of my godson. " Looking back at the mirror he still can't understand Americans fascination with integrating with muggles. Wearing a light black leather jacket over a regular white t-shirt and blue jeans with black work boots, it's all so different then here. Shaking his head and closing the door to his room at the safe house, he heads back in to the kitchen to see John standing there in a pair of blue jeans, what looks like a cream suit jacket over a shirt that says "Born to Be Wild". Laughing he gets Johns attention.

"_This goblins a real smart ass huh, two different shirts and both of them say Born to Be Wild."_ While Robert keeps laughing, John looks back down at himself. Mussing out loud he says _"Do they really dress like this? This is going to take some getting used to."_

As Robert keeps laughing they hear feet shuffling as Hadrian walks in a Black t-shirt that says I wanna be sedated and a pair of blue jeans and grey basketball shoes. Smiling at the boy who is looking strangely at himself, Robert asks _"You alright pup?"_

Looking up at the adults and smiling _"Yes Padfoot just feels weird to wear clothes that actually fit me."_

Looking at his pup with sad eyes _"When we get to our new house and get settled the first thing we are doing is getting you a new wardrobe all of it will fit you. You can pick out most of it, but I don't know about some of the stuff these Americans will have for you."_

Smiling back Hadrian just nods, the three sit back down at the table as Robert starts to go through the rest of the paperwork. Looking back up at the group _"Everyone have everything they want to bring with them."_

Seeing nods all around he continues "_Alright we have a port key to the house in Island Cove. Sling Blade says that if the house isn't what we want to contact Zox Dreadclaw. He will be our new account manager. Sling Blade already said that our money and items from the vaults have been transferred to the Sierra Vista Gringots. I guess all we have to do is grab our port key and say the key phrase, if you're ready grab hold."_

John and Hadrian reached across the table to grab on to the rope and Robert says "_Home."_

* * *

Landing in a small room with chairs and couple other wizards sitting around, Hadrian looks around wondering what is going on. John decides to clear the air for him "_We can't make the jump in one go pup we have to stop at a midway point. We are probably somewhere on the east coast of the U.S. The next jumped should be timed so just hold on to the rope."_

At hearing John's words, Hadrian starts to nod but feels the tug behind the navel and they are gone again.

* * *

When their feet the ground and everyone opens their eyes, the sight before them takes their breath away. They are standing under a stone archway that seems to be at the end of the drive. There is a stone wall that goes around the front of the property and disappears at the sides of the house. The house in front of them is of Spanish architectural design. Walking up the drive, they never noticed the doors close automatically behind them. The drive does a loop over towards what looks like garages, but there is walkway up the path flanked by two stone lions. Walking up the path towards the front door it's almost too much to take in.

John while looking at the other two _"Padfoot are you sure this is our place?"_

Robert can only nod, as he comes to the front door and pulls out a key. Unlocking the door they all step inside to entryway that has mosaic tile all over the floor. "_Alright I think the first thing we need to do is find our rooms."_

Almost on cue a small pop is heard, standing in front of them is the nicest dressed house elf they have seen in their life, or in Hadrian's his first. The creature bows deep and says in a childish sounding voice "Good morning, m_y name is Baxter, I am employed as the head elf for the Evan's Family. Is there anything I can do you?"_

Standing gob smacked in front of this creature, snapping out of it John asks "_So you are employed not a slave or servant? I'm not saying it to be rude, it's just from what I know of House Elves you have to be bound to a house or person otherwise you're magic gets out of sync."_

"_No sir, in 1865 when slavery was abolished in the U.S. the magical people took it upon themselves to follow the muggles example. By the 1870s the house elves as a people were no longer slaves, instead we became hired helped. We didn't get representation in the magical government until about the 1950s, that is around the same time we received the rights to have our own schools. So house elves here are now taught how to speak properly, along with reading, writing and basic arithmetic. This belief that house elves magic gets out of sync is a biased opinion pushed because in the old days when a house elf was freed from their bonds, the backlash of nothing to do and loss of pride forced them to go a little crazy."_ During his speech Baxter had the biggest grin ever seen on a house elf because of his new employers shocked expressions.

Hadrian noticing the silence decided to extend his hand to the little elf _"Well it's very nice to meet you Baxter; I hope you enjoy your employment with us."_

Both grownups nodded after looking between the elf and the little boy. _"Well let me show you to your rooms and give you a brief overlay of the house as we walk is that acceptable."_ Still to shell shocked the adults just nodded to Baxter and they started on their walk.

"_This house was originally designed with the upstairs only being a loft style attic. The original owner was an older eccentric gentleman that didn't like much company. With the help of magic, we extended the loft upstairs to now be a decent sized bedroom for John, in this room is also what the old owner called his Panic room. The room has a vault style door that is now timed lock, thirty minutes before sunset the vault will lock and will not open until the next morning. The safe room is a ten foot by ten foot room, with 3 inch thick steel walls surrounds the entire area. The walls are etched with runes to strengthen the metal and sound proof it. The door is three inches thick with the same rooms but when it is time to lock 6 one inch rods extend out of the door in to the wall to ensure it seals. We were told about your condition so we adapted the room to fit your needs I hope this works."_

John just looked at the elf and smiled "_That is perfect I don't know how to ever thank you enough."_

"_There is also a full bathroom on your floor. On the ground floor there are three full bathrooms, one is attached to the master bedroom and the other is attached to the other bedroom. The third is considered for guest. There are three bedrooms on this floor, the master, one set up for your child and a guest room. The floor plan here aside from the bedrooms is an open plan, there is no wall separating the living room from the dining room and only a half island breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the dining room. Downstairs is the game room and a personal gym, everything was set up to Sling Blades request if you would like anything changed let me know and I will tell my crew to fix it. Out back is the in-ground pool and a large gazebo with a bar and bbq pit. If you have any more questions please let me know. John to see your room go up these steps and your door has your first name on it. The other two if you would take a right behind the stairs and follow the hallway down, Hadrian's room is on the left and Robert's room is straight forward. If you need anything just say my name."_ With that Baxter popped away to go to work.

* * *

John separated from the group and headed up the stairs to see his room. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw two doors, assuming the blank door was the bathroom he headed through the door with his name on it. Upon entrance he was taken aback by the room, done is deep forest greens and fall colors mixing with the earthy smell put his inner wolf at ease. Looking up he noticed a sky light that would let him see the starry night. From the looks of it they could also be open to bring in fresh air. Striding across the room to look out a giant bay window, that must have been magical because he didn't remember seeing a big enough area for the window when he was outside; the window overlooked the back yard and had a clear view of the mountains in the back ground. Feeling as content as his inner wolf John sprawled across his California king size bed.

* * *

Robert and Hadrian turned right after the stairs; they started to walk down the hall until they came up to Hadrian's room. Locking eyes with the little boy Robert asked "_Are you ready for this pup, remember what I told you this is your room and everything in it is yours."_

Smiling and nodding Hadrian reached out to twist the handle when the door swung open he showed the first signs of being a little boy since his godfather found him. Taking off like a bat out of hell he raced around the room to look at everything. The walls were a sky blue and the carpet a soft cream. Along the walls were bookshelves filled with children's stories and toy chest over flowing with toys. The bed in the center of the room was a nice sized double bed was the same blue as the walls, with a wolf, a stag and a dog stitched into the comforter. Seeing Hadrian finally acting his age brought tears to his godfather's eyes knowing that the little guy finally started the new chapter of his life.

* * *

After watching his godson play to his heart's content, Robert left to head to his room. Entering his room it was everything you'd expect of a master bedroom in a mansion. Sitting in the center of the room was another California king, on both sides were bay windows overlooking a garden on the side of the house. To the left of the entrance were two doors, one was a walk-in closet and the other the bathroom. The carpet was done in a dark gray while the walls were painted in a deep red. The room was pretty bare except for a writing desk and what looked like armoire. Opening the doors on the armoire revealed a nice sized TV. Smiling to himself he thought "I could get used to having muggle technology, this will definitely be a nice turn in my life." Walking around the room he started to remember that they each only had one more change of clothes and since it was already starting to get past noon he decided to get everyone together and find out how to get to the shopping district.

* * *

Grabbing Hadrian from his room and yelling up stairs for John, Robert headed in to the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar. As soon as they sat down they heard another small pop. This time it was a female elf in a white dress. She curtsied "_Good afternoon gentleman is there anything that Sherry can do for you?"_

Looking at the elf, Robert nodded "_I'm assuming you are employed as the cook, what do you have that would be quick."_

"_Yes sir, I am your chef. For something quick we have a supply of cold cuts of meat for sandwiches in the refrigerator otherwise I could make you something else in about a half an hour."_

"_Sandwiches would be great and something to drink."_ As Robert finished speaking John joined them at the island. Looking at John, Robert voiced his thoughts _"I think we should probably head to the shopping center to get some clothes and everything else we need. We also need to stop at the local Gringots."_

John just nodded his head as the food and drinks appeared, and they all dug in with gusto.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of eating they were all full. Walking towards the door John called for Baxter. With an almost silent pop the head elf was there.

"_What can Baxter help you with Gentlemen?"_

"_We were wondering how do we get to the shopping district?" _John asked looking at the little elf.

"_When you are ready to leave just step outside and walk to the beginning of the drive and clap your hands. Jeffery your driver will be around in a couple minutes with a car to drive you. Once you get used to getting around the area you can apparate or you can try your hand at driving once you know the way. If you choose the later we have several cars to choose from or you can pick out your own from the dealerships. We have elves on staff that can work on them."_

They all just nodded and walked out the door. Walking down the walkway the adults still can't believe that the magical people in the area seem to use magic as a tool instead of a life line. Once they reached the drive Robert clapped his hands.

Within minute a Lincoln Town Car pulled out of the garage and headed their way. When it got closer it looked like a regular sized human was driving the car in a chauffeur uniform. The car stopped in front of them, John walked around to the rear door of the passenger side. Climbing in to the car they noticed the booster seat in the center for Hadrian. Once they were all buckled they looked forward to see an elf sitting in the driver seat. Doing a double take at the driver John had to know "_I could have sworn from the outside of the car it looks like a human was driving the car, is there glamour or something?"_

Nodding his head the elf Jeffery responded _"Yes sir, elves, goblins and other magical creatures where a glamour when they are heading out in to a muggle area. From the outside of the car I will look like a regular muggle, but inside the car you're in the ward so you can see the real me. If I get out of the car to help you I slip a ring on and I will pass for human."_

As the car pulled away the three humans settled back to relax.

* * *

Arriving at what looked like the largest store they'd ever seen, the two adults looked to Jeffery confused. The elf nodded _"This is a mall, it holds multiple stores both muggle and magical. The door to the magical section is next to the Gringots bank front. Only beings with magical blood can see the door so it keeps the muggles out. To find Gringots just walk in and take a left down at the cross area. You can't miss it, to the muggles the front of the banks looks like a normal bank that they can use to withdraw money from. When you get inside ask to speak to you account manager and they will take you to a private office to speak. After I park the car I will wait for you out front of the bank to take you purchases to the car as you buy them."_

The adults nodded John jumped out and Robert unbuckled then helps Hadrian out of the car. Walking through the doors the only one who wasn't gawking was Hadrian, he was the only one ever to step foot in a shopping center like this on his few outings with his Aunt and Uncle. Walking up to a T-intersection they took a left and almost immediately saw the bank. Walking through they saw walked look like normal human tellers. Waiting to be recognized by the next available teller they looked around. It didn't look like anything they'd ever seen in the magical world before. Once they were waved up Robert spoke up _"I'd like to speak to my account manager."_

The teller nodded _"Please sign your name on this board and then go and take a seat, we will call you when he is ready."_

Robert signed his name and they took a seat. They'd been there for almost ten minutes people watching when they heard their last name called. Getting up and following a teller through a set of doors, almost immediately after the door closed the teller shimmered and where the human stood a goblin was in his place. Following him down a couple of corridors Robert noticed that it wasn't a maze like the one if England. Finally reaching a non-descript door that had a gold plaque that had "Dreadclaw" engraved on it. The goblin knocked and almost immediately they were told to enter. Once they walked through the door, they walked in to what looked like a normal office. On the desk were muggle pens, a coffee cup and a computer. The goblin behind the desk stood up to shake their hands _"Good morning gentlemen, welcome to the U.S. my name is Zox of the Dreadclaw clan. I am glad to be your new account manager. Account Manager Sling Blade will still be checking in every once in awhile to make sure you are well taken care of. Now first things first I'm about to give you some cards, they will work similar to having galleons except you can use these in the magical and muggle world." _

With that Zox handed over two cards. They were plain black cards with their names in silver letters and also a bank called 1st Global Bank LLC. Seeing the confused looked Zox decided to elaborate for them _"1__st__ Global Bank LLC. is our front in the muggle world. Here in the U.S. we really don't deal in the precious metal. It is all still in your vault but we transfer everything over to the USD. That way it's easier for you to transition between both worlds. For example right now your accounts stand at from the first account (black family) you would have 1,789,372 Galleons, 16 Sickles, 387 Knuts that transfers over too $17,446,393.86. The second account (potter family) with 1,537,876 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 424 Knuts transfers to $14,994,303.47, your grand total for the Evans family is $32,440,697.33. With that kind of liquid capital your great great grand children would never have to work. You could live off the interest alone. I wouldn't suggest just letting it sit there. It's up to you but if you say its okay I would like to take half of your account and invest it. Half it would go in to low yield accounts to make sure that it would be safe and still gain more than normal. The other half I would suggest aggressive movements in stocks and bonds."_

Both men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Even with half the money they had Hadrian would be set. Nodding his head Robert replied "_You are the goblin, we all know your good with money I will trust your opinion."_

After going over particulars in the investments and how much Zox would make off the investments they bid farewell and walked out of the bank to meet with Jeffery and start shopping.

* * *

Four hours of walking around stores, the two men were walking out of the mall with Hadrian in Roberts arms almost asleep. John looked at Robert and laughed _"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a women the way you shop. I mean come on you spent over $2,000 on clothes alone."_

Trying not to disturb Hadrian while he chuckled he looked at his friend _"If you looked this good Mooney you'd take this long too. I spent over $1,000 on Hadrian for clothes too. Some of it he will probably never wear but oh well. It's about time he was spoiled."_

"_Is that why you gave him free reign in that toy store, poor Jeffery had to make 6 trips from that store alone. I'm pretty sure in the end he wasn't even paying attention to what he threw in cart."_ John said between snorts of laughter.

Nodding his head and looking at Hadrian Robert replied with a smile_ "From now on he's going to get what he wants; I'm going to make sure that he is always happy. When he is old enough to know what the value of working for something he will get an allowance, but until then we have 3 years of terrible memories to make up for with happy ones."_

Smiling in agreement John got in to the car as Robert tried to put Hadrian in without disturbing him. Once they were all set they headed home to get used to their new life in Arizona.

* * *

**A/N: the exact exchange rate I got from HP-Lexicon, they based it off of one of JKR's press releases. The exact rate is for: 1 galleon is equal to $9.75, 1 sickle is $0.57 and 1 Knut is $0.02.**


	5. Birthdays

**Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affiliated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks**

**A/N: to **sapphyredragon-rn **I don't know why I use Italics I think it helps me keep track of it in my head.**

* * *

**July 26****th****, 1985**

The Evans family had been settled in to Island Cove for a little bit under a year now, and John, Hadrian and Robert couldn't be happier. Hadrian had really started to come out of his shell now that he was able to be an innocent out going kid. With the help of Robert he has learned how to swim in the pool, ride a bike, ride his training broom and even learned how to play American football from one of the neighbor kids. He still gets timid when he hears adults yelling but they are working on it. Over all life couldn't be better for them.

"_Come on pup what do you want to do for your birthday? Anything you want," begged_ Robert for the 100th time that day.

"_I told you I just want to hang out with you guys. I've been telling you that for a while now,"_ Hadrian replied not looking up from his breakfast.

With a bark like laugh Robert got his attention _"Well it's a good thing I've ignored you while you're talking, don't worry this old dogs got it all planned out already."_

"_What'd you do?"_ Hadrian said while putting his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth.

"_Nothing just invited all the neighbor kids and all their parents for a bbq / pool party. They'll be here tomorrow at noon so make sure your ready." _Robert said nonchalantly while he got up and started to walk away.

"_Tomorrow my birthday isn't even for another 5 days we can't do it early!"_ Yelled Hadrian trying to do everything he could to get out of a party, he figured he hasn't celebrated the last 3 years why start now. He felt the same way about Christmas until he saw the presents for him.

Padfoot just laughed _"Not all parents are lazy lay a bouts like me, most have jobs like John."_ With that he walked down the hall to his room.

Mumbling under his breath Hadrian walked outside to throw a quaffle at a magical net that returned it.

* * *

Pulling in to the house in his Ford pick-up, he sees Hadrian outside stilling throwing the quaffle at the net. You can see the kid is exhausted but still throwing with all his might. Sneaking up behind him John snatches the quaffle out of the air before he gets it. Jumping in fright then giving him a hug "_How was work today Mooney?"_

Ruffling Hadrian hair and smiling he says _"Same as yesterday tiring but fulfilling, I missed working so much. It's even better to be on a magical construction crew. Why are you out here throwing you quaffle like it just insulted you? Wait I got Padfoot told you about your party tomorrow huh?"_

Hadrian just nodded he really wasn't angry but doing something repetitive helped him think. Chuckling a little bit John pats him on the back and starts walking inside. Yelling over his should he says "_Don't worry it will be fun, all your friends will be here. Now make sure you go was up for dinner."_

Nodding his head, Hadrian shoots past him through the door to his room.

* * *

Walking in to the kitchen John sees Robert sitting at the island going over paperwork; walking up to him he asks _"So how many people did you invite for tomorrow?"_

"_Around 50 or so, half of them are kids the other half the parents," _he replied without looking up from his paperwork.

With a smile John replies "_You just can't help yourself can you, a party for the child of the house and you want to throw some huge house party."_

"_Don't worry John I invited that single girl down the road, with your condition that you keep checking out but never say anything."_ Robert shot back finally looking up at John and smirking.

Flustered and turning red John's mouth keeps flopping open like a fish out of water finally he manages to spit out _"Why would you do that? It's a kid's party Padfoot, not a swing fest like you want it to be."_

"_Why did I do it, we have been here for almost a year and you have been on zero dates. I'm starting to wonder if you bat for the other team, I mean if you do it's alright with me you like my brother. Just let me know so I know to invite people your more interested in," Robert_ said in between chuckles_._

Completely embarrassed John shoots back _"I don't bat for the other team and you know that, you are the one that tried to kiss me when we were in our teens. Don't think I will ever forget that, what your response I was experimenting was."_

"_I was, I was young. That's all in the past I have dated several women since we have been here. I know I don't work and I have the edge of playing the single dad card. Always works, where as you are the older uncle who just hangs out around the house and goes to work. You gotta get out more man,"_ Exclaimed Sirius.

"_Okay okay, I will talk to her tomorrow. I'm going to grab a quick shower before dinner," _replied John as he headed up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

**July 28****th**** 1985**

Waking up to a soon to be five year old boy jumping on your bed, like an angry kangaroo, Robert slowly opens his eyes and as soon as he does Hadrian drops on to his stomach. _"Good now that you're up, it's time for presents. I was talking with Uncle Mooney last night and he says that since your forcing me to have a birthday party, I need to force my present out of you early."_

Shaking his head Robert looks over at the alarm clock on his bed staring at the time,_ "Hadrian why are you up, it's not even 7 am yet?"_

Getting back up to jump around the bed Hadrian looks at Robert and says with a smart ass smile "_It's my party day and I wanted to annoy you_."

Shaking his head Robert grabs Hadrian and drags him down to the bed and starts to tickle him. In between squeals and laughter Hadrian gasps out _"Stop or I'm going to pee in your bed."_

Pushing him away Robert laughs and gets out of bed to take a shower to start the day, as Hadrian heads out the door to see what Sherry made for breakfast.

* * *

Coming down the stairs John hears the shower running and sees Hadrian in the kitchen eating strawberry pancakes. Laughing to himself silently John walks up to him "_So how did it go this morning did it work?"_

His only reply was Hadrian nodding his head as he took a drink of milk. Taking his cue John sat down across from him and started eating also. Around the time they were both finished they heard someone walking down the hallway, the next thing John knew he was getting smacked in the back of the head "_That's for giving him the idea to jump on me, you're lucky you didn't get two. Hadrian whenever you are done I will take you out side so you can see you gift."_

Dropping his fork almost immediately Hadrian jumped off his chair and ran towards the door yelling back _"You two coming or no?"_

Laughing to themselves the two adults walked outside not before John picked up a small box off the counter. Following Hadrian out the door, and walking down the path to the drive Hadrian is looking around but doesn't see anything "_Where is it Padfoot, I don't see anything."_

Smiling Robert just clapped, within seconds you hear what sounds like a lawn mower start up and rev up. Looking around confused Hadrian looks at Robert with questioning eyes, in response all Robert did was nod towards the garage where you could see a bright red go-cart pulling out and flying towards them. Stopping in front of them Jeffery climbs out and waves his arms to display the vehicle. Hadrian lunges and Robert and hugs him saying _"Thanks dad."_

All Robert could do was squeeze him back with tears in his eyes, looking at John the other man just nodded in understanding. Robert saw Hadrian as his pup, his son for awhile but this is the first time Hadrian ever called him dad. Clearing his voice he started to speak _"Mooney and I placed cushioning charms on the bumpers but that doesn't mean run in to the house. We also placed charms on it to make sure that you couldn't go to fast until you got used to it alright."_

Hadrian just nodded in response releasing the hug and heading towards the go-cart until John called for him. Turning around he catches the box that was thrown at him _"I knew Padfoot would forget one of these, so one of us had to be responsible. Don't worry this isn't your present from me just an add on for this one."_

Opening he sees what looks like a motorcycle helmet in the same red as his go-cart, on the back of the helmet in black lettering it says "Junior Marauder" smiling and John, he says "_Thank you."_

Throwing it on and heading for the go-cart, he hops in and flies down the drive. His father figure and uncle just smile as they watch him drive all around the front yard.

* * *

A few hours later Hadrian gets flagged down from driving, "_Hey pup it's time to come inside and get washed up."_

Pulling over he smiles "_Can I park it here so I can show my friends when they get here?"_

"_Of course pup just make sure you pull it off the drive so it doesn't get hit by anyone's cars that are pulling in,"_ Robert said as he was walking back towards the house.

* * *

As he finished getting ready, he heard the gong of the front gate admitting someone through. Running through the house Hadrian reached the front door as Robert and John opened it to step outside, smiling at him Robert asks _"Aren't you a little bit too excited for someone who didn't even want a party."_

Robert didn't get a response except for a shoulder to the back of his leg. Walking through the door he sees one his two best friend Darren Hill getting out of the car. Darren was almost a year and a half older than him and already taking after his dad who played Beater for the Tucson Terrors. At almost six and half he was already as tall as most eight year olds and just as stocky. Walking up to his friend they clasp hands and do the traditional bro hug like Hadrian was taught at a young age. _"Happy birthday even though you're still only 4," _Darren said with a smile.

Pushing his friend the two boys walk away from the adults. As Robert walks up to great the adults _"James, Tara I hope you guys are doing wonderful on this beautiful day."_

Finishing up with kissing Tara's knuckle, making her laugh _"Robert good to see you always such a charmer," _as her husband lets out a friendly growl.

Laughing along with her Robert replies "_Don't worry James I'm not trying anything with your wife, I prefer my face to remain as handsome as it is."_

All four adults start to laugh as they walk around to the back of the house as the boys look at the go-cart.

* * *

"_What time do you think the rest of the people showing up?"_

"_I don't know dad just told me yesterday it would be today, I figure they should all be here soon. I just wonder who he all invited." _Said Hadrian running his hands up and down the go-cart frame, still not believing it is real.

Smirking at his friend Darren decided to ask _"Mind if I take it for a spin around the yard?"_

Throwing his friend his helmet he just nodded, Darren jumped in to the go-cart and turned the key start. Hearing the engine come to life he stepped on it and took off down the drive.

* * *

Hearing the go-cart start up and take off, Robert chuckled and then seen then confused look on the Hill's faces. "_That's my sons go-cart he received it this morning. Judging by the way it sounds I would say Darren is driving it, but don't worry we charmed it, a lot. Otherwise we wouldn't have let Hadrian drive it."_

Nodding the Hills went back to talking with John, while Robert cooked food. _"So how do you think the Terrors will do this year?"_

"_We should do fine as long as everyone stays healthy; we have a lot of young players that need the experience." _Replied James, he then took a drink of his beer and looked around. Catching Roberts's attention he decided to ask _"You going to put Hadrian in to pop warner football when he turns 6?"_

"_You know for someone who is a professional beater, you sure push your son to play football."_ Smiling at his friend he started to nod _"Yea thanks to your boy he is kind of addicted to the sport."_

As they all start to chuckle they hear what sounds like brakes screeching and then a horn blaring. All the adults took off around the side of the house.

* * *

Hadrian ran across the drive towards where his friend just swerved out of the way of a car and hit a tree, _"Hey are you okay? Did you break anything?"_

Upon hearing his friend laugh Hadrian calmed down and walked up to the side of it where his friend was holding his stomach laughing in between breaths he gasps out _"That was awesome, this thing is so much fun. I wonder if my par."_

Just then he was cut off mid sentence _"DARREN THOMAS HILL WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR WORSE KILLED. GET OUT OF THERE NOW,"_ screamed his mother. Getting out of the go-cart and handing the helmet to Hadrian, he turned around to see an angry mother and a silently laughing father.

"_I'm sorry mom; I didn't see the car until we came around the drive."_

"_Sorry? Don't tell me your sorry, poor Mrs. Reese might have had a heart attack."_

Dropping his head Darren walked across the yard towards the car that just parked, walking up to the driver he lifted his head up to meet her eyes _"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you when I came around the turn in the drive. I didn't mean to scare you."_

Smiling at the boy she patted him on the should _"It's okay Darren, I'm just glad your okay and how many times do I have to tell you with you, Hadrian and Collin always running around your practically my own kid call me Tiffany."_

Nodding his head he gave the women a hug and walked over by where his friends were Collin was standing next to Hadrian. Seeing this made him laugh Collin was six months older then Hadrian but he was the smallest out of the trio of best friends. By the time he got to him he caught the tail end of his comment _"was awesome! Did your dad give it to you?"_

As the boys continued to talk about the go-cart, Collin's mom walked over by the adults.

* * *

"_Hey Tiffany where is Brendan?" _Asked Robert once she was done greeting everyone_._

"_Ever since they put the Special Response Team for Magical Law Enforcement on call for muggle activities he has been getting random calls to go out to help. I understand why they are doing it usually they can stop a situation before it gets worse, but still I don't like how he gets called out all the time now. There is some crazy at the mall waving a gun and yelling at people."_ Replied Tiffany shaking her head _"He should be here shortly, he said it would take any more then fifteen minutes."_

All the adults nodded as they start to walk around the back _"I have to get back to the grill before unless everyone wants there burgers extra crispy"_ with a laugh Robert continued a head.

* * *

As the sun started to set the guests started to leave, all the excitement of the day wore the little kids out. There were maybe ten people left tops Hadrian, Collin and Darren were off running around the yard as they were the only kids left. The adults sat on the back deck sipping on some beer as they talked.

"_Hey Mooney I think little Hadrian has found his group of Marauders,"_ stated Robert.

Nodding his head Mooney could only smile but James asked "_What in the blazes is a Marauder?"_

Smiling John responded _"When Robert and I were back in school, we had a group of friends that we hung out with all the time that we would pull pranks with, hang out with. We were all practically family."_

Brendan and James laughed at this while the wives scowled. _"My son will not be a prankster, he is going to make sure that he gets good grades and hopefully goes to college,"_ snapped Tiffany.

"_Tiff calm down, I'm sure the boy can do both,"_ stated Brendan.

Nodding his head Robert commented "_John here graduated 4__th__ in our class, he was kind of our conscience through school."_

"_Where did you go to school?" _Asked the one out of the group who didn't have any kids there, seeing her meet John's eyes, Robert winked at him.

"_We went to Sydney's School for Sorcery it's a smaller school but one of the best known for defensive magic. Have you ever heard of it Rachel?"_ Asked John now smiling at her.

She shook her head no and everyone around started drifting in to their own conversations leaving John and Rachel to talk. Looking around John come to the realization that they'd been set up, turning back to Rachel they spent the next couple of hours talking.

* * *

After everyone had left and they tucked Hadrian in to bed, the two Marauders were sitting at the breakfast island nursing some drinks. _"So did you ask her yet or what Mooney come on out with, I saw you two over there making puppy eyes at each other."_

"_Real funny Padfoot, for your information yes we are going out next Saturday. Real subtle touch to with everyone all at one time starting little side conversations while leaving her and I out, I'm sure even the blind would have seen that one."_

"_Doesn't matter Mooney it worked and that's all that matters. If we hadn't done it you two would have stayed silent and kept stealing glances at each other."_

"_Yea yea,"_ Setting his empty glass down John stood up. "_I'm off to bed man see you tomorrow."_

* * *

**A/N: Primarily just used this chapter for a jump point for another time skip. It also shows them settling in and making friends with the neighbors. The next chapter should be when he starts 1****st**** grade. Like I said in the beginning the schooling will be different.**


	6. The Start of Change

**Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affiliated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks**

**A/N: Redstickbonbon thanks for the pointer I have no problems with switching it to that. If you have any other suggestions I am more than willing to hear them.**

**Aug 27****th**** 1986**

"Padfoot calm down it's supposed to be the kid that is nervous for the first day of school; Hadrian is taking it better then you. In fact I think he is excited," said John looking up from his coffee.

"I know Mooney; I just can't believe we have all been together for almost 2 years. Sometimes I wish I could go back to when he was four and we first arrived here. At least then I could protect him from everything. Now he's going to school and I won't be there," Robert said with a downcast expression.

Just then Hadrian came walking in where his school uniform of black dress shoes, black slacks, a white collared shirt and a red vest with Island Cove Elementary on the left breast of the vest. He dropped his back pack by the hallway leading to the front door. Looking around he sees Robert looking down "You alright dad?"

Robert looks up and gives him a half smile "I'm fine Hadrian, I've just got to get used to you not being here every day. I'll be fine pup, you ready for your first day of school?"

Hadrian just smiled as climbed on to a chair to eat some breakfast.

* * *

"Alright buddy its 730, lets head outside and we will get Jeffery to drop you off at school, I'll ride with to see you off," said Robert as he put a hand on Hadrian's shoulder.

They walked to the start of the drive. Robert clapped to get Jeffery to bring the car around as John leaned down and gave Hadrian a hug whispering "Good luck today pup, have fun and don't be nervous you'll do great."

Getting a smile in return John headed to his truck to head off to work, as Robert and Hadrian climbed in to the Lincoln.

"To Island Cove Elementary Jeffery"

* * *

When they were about a block away Robert looked at Hadrian and asked "Do you want me to give you the hug now so I don't embarrass you?"

Smiling at him Hadrian replies "Don't worry dad you can give me a hug in front of everyone, it won't bother me."

Robert's smile almost stretched from ear to ear as they pulled up. He leaned over and gave Hadrian a hug with tears in his eyes he says "Good luck pup, no matter what you do we will always be proud of you."

"Calm down dad I'm going to the first grade not leaving for college I will see you in seven hours okay?" Hadrian replied with a smile on his face.

Nodding his head as Hadrian got out of the car, Robert had Jeffery head home.

* * *

Looking at his watch that Robert gave him for his birthday he can't help but think _"Come on Collin where are you, school starts in like ten minutes."_ He sits around waiting for another couple of minutes when he decides to head inside, half way to the door he hears some shout "Hadrian". Turning around he sees Collin jump out of the back of him mom's car before it comes to a complete stop.

"Hey what took you so long we are almost late?"

"Sorry Hadrian, my mom woke me up late, come on let's get inside to see what the first day is like."

Both the boys head through the schools front doors to hurry to their class room. Seeing Darren in the hall heading to his second grade classroom, Hadrian and Collin wave to him. Looking at his watch Hadrian notices they only have few minutes and he doesn't want to be late on his first day so he picks up the pace. Coming through his class at two minutes till eight, he lets out a sigh of relief as him and Collin take a seat in the back.

As a the bell rings a women in her mid twenties with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped in front of the class "Good morning class my name is Ms. Reynolds" as she says it, it appears on the chalk board. All Hadrian can do is think _"great dad is going to like my teacher."_

"I will be your teacher for the rest of first grade. We will be going over several subjects; many will be muggle subjects like math, and science. We will also study history both magical and muggle, along with an introduction to magical theory. Alright the first thing we are going to do is go around the class and introduce ourselves. We will start up here in the front row."

Standing up first is a nervous girl "My name is Jennifer Elise…" After hearing her name Hadrian started to zone out. Counting the kids in the class and seeing twenty-three students all he can think is _"man this is going to take awhile. I will just figure out there names as the time goes on, from what John and dad told me I will be with most of these kids for a while."_ As Hadrian is zoning out the name game continues around the rest of the class, when he notices that it's around 4 kids away he starts to pay attention again.

A blonde kid stands up "My name is Charles Rose, but everyone just calls me Charlie. My family is originally from Salem, and moved here when I was two."

Sitting down another boy stands up this one also has blonde hair, him and the other boy look almost the same "My name is Edward Rose, and I am Charlie's twin." Immediately he sat back down you could tell he was nervous.

Standing up is the black haired girl next to Collin, "My name is Sasha Sokolov, my mother and father is from Moscow. They moved here almost ten years before my birth."

Once she sat down, Collin stood up "My name is Collin Reese, my family has been in Island Cove as long as I can remember." As he was sitting down Hadrian got a smirk on his face as he stood up.

"My name is Hadrian Evans and I am one of the last of the Marauders." Sitting back down with the smirk set on his face, his teacher just looked at him strangely.

"Mr. Evans what exactly is the Marauders."

"That Ms. Reynolds my dad says is confidential, but if I will be in your class all year you will find out." He replied with his smirk never faltering. Looking over at Collin he sees almost an identical smirk on his face. Looking between the two the teacher just shakes her head and goes back to the board.

"The first thing I will tell you is there won't be any work done outside of class this week, we are just here to get you used to what we are doing and how the class will progress. Starting next week we will start having assignments out of your first grade work books. Now the first subject we will go over today is your introduction to math."

* * *

What felt like forever to Hadrian, the bell finally rang signifying lunch time. Getting up with the rest of his class and heading out the door he followed the masses to the cafeteria. Waiting in line with Collin they are both looking around for Darren he said this was one of the only times they would be together until they were all together in high school. When they were about three-quarters of the way through the line Hadrian spotted Darren sitting with a red head kid. There were two open seats across from him. As they grabbed the last of the food they headed for the spots.

"Hey Hadrian, I want you to meet my class mate Patrick Farrell, Pat this is Hadrian and Collin. They are two of my best friends we are from the same sub-division." Extending his hand Pat shakes hands with boys and gives him a nod.

"How is your first day of class guys?" Darren asks between bites of his food.

"Is it always this boring, how can we have 12 years of this if it so…..dumb?" Asked Hadrian with a horrified face.

Laughing at his face Darren responds "No it gets better, magical theory is good and history is alright. Math and Science in the beginning is really dry. It will get better. Just make sure you pay attention, we can't have you falling behind on your first day."

After that the conversation drifted to what they were going to do that weekend since it was already mid week.

* * *

After recess they all returned to their classroom to begin the second half of the day. As they entered everyone went to their seats they had before. Now sitting on top of their desk was what looked like wand with a cord connected to a sketch pad. Sitting down at his desk Hadrian started to play around with the wand trying to figure out what they had it for and why it was attached to a cord.

"Welcome back class, we are going to begin with magical theory. The items you see on your desk are prototypes put out by the Department for Magical Education; it is called a wand trainer. Normally magical theory is just about explaining the principles behind spells the wand trainer connects to your magical core, now since you are still too young and you can't actually do regular magic without the risk of damaging your cores, when you attempt one of the spells we go over to describe the theory of it, the trainer will actually sketch what you attempt."

"Now the first thing we will go over is adjusting the trainer to you, once adjusted the trainer will be yours for the rest of the year. It will remain at your desk at all times. To get it attuned to you point the wand at the pad and say you full name." Hearing a chorus of kids saying their names Hadrian pointed the wand at the sketch pad "Hadrian James Evans." To his surprise his name scrawled across the paper.

"Okay now that this is done you can put it down. You won't actually use it for today's lesson; I just wanted to get it out of the way. With this new product the Department of Education is hoping to expand the high schools courses. They believe that if we practice all your basic charms and transfiguration now, by the time you get to High school they should all be muscle memory. We will be sending a pamphlet home for your parents to read. Now for today's lesson we will be going over intent. Have you all seen your parents cast spells?"

Seeing a round of nods, Ms. Reynolds went on "Have you noticed that they usually do it silent with little wand movement?" Again seeing the nods she kept going "Good now, the actual way you learn a spell is with usually exaggerated wand movements and most new wizards or witches shout the spell. That does help with what you are doing but it's not because you are forcing your magic to respond. The key behind it is intent that's why most full grown magical beings can cast spells with little movement or speaking, they have been practicing it for so long that their magic knows what you want. This is also how some people can do wandless magic they just understood that in order to do you really have to picture it."

* * *

**Aug. 30****th**** 1986**

As the week progressed it slowly got better for Hadrian he was now used to sitting in the desk and forcing himself to pay attention even on the most boring subjects. Today was the day he has been waiting for, it was the first weekend of the school year and football starts today. So as Hadrian gets ready and heads down stairs to see his dad sitting at the table with James and Darren.

"Good morning, you ready for football Darren?" asks Hadrian.

"Yea I think I am, I've missed it since the end of last season." Nodding at his friend Darren went back to drinking his orange juice.

Robert looks at James then back at Hadrian "You know you don't have to do this right pup no one will get upset with you."

"I know dad this is something I want to do, there isn't a pop warner quidditch league, so I want to play this. Plus I can play both sports when I can to high since quidditch is an indoor winter sport here," replied Hadrian as he sat down for breakfast.

* * *

The car pulls up to a stop in front of the boys' school. The adults and their kids get out of the car and head for the door. Walking through they see a sign and head for the gym.

"So Collin's dad won't let him play football this year" asks James.

"No he says he is too small, I tried to tell him the boy is just a little bit smaller then Hadrian, but I do understand I mean Hadrian isn't Darren's size, I just don't want him to get hurt."

Nodding his head James replies "Hadrian is a tough kid, he will do fine. He might even do better than fine.'

Walking in to the gym they see a curtain splitting the building in half. One side is for football sign-up and the other side is for cheerleaders. Looking around he spots a couple of kids he recognizes from school. Walking forward he sees all the potential football players standing inline. Following their example Darren and Hadrian got in line, waiting for almost a half an hour they stepped forward with their paperwork. After they read through the paperwork, they had the boys step on the scales to get their height and weight done to make sure they were above the minimum standards.

A man walked up fooled around with the scale and then took his height. Upon completion the man turned around and said "42 ½ inches and 48.6 lbs." almost at the same time here heard Darren's results "47 and ¾ inches and 57.1 lbs." Walking back towards their parents they overheard their conversations.

* * *

"So they play against muggles and magical? What about accidental magic, that's a liability?" Questioned Robert.

"Stop worrying it's all taken care of, on the inside of all the pads and the helmet they inscribe binding runes. They way they can't get angry and accidentally banish a muggle in to the stands." Answered James.

Seeing the boys they start walking towards the exit, while walking out Hadrian was kind of upset "_Came all the way here to step on a scale, I thought we would get to actually do something today. We have to wait until Monday to find out what team we are on and what our practice schedule will be." _Looking at his dad while still walking he asks "Can Darren and his dad come back to the house for awhile, that way we can play."

Nodding his head Robert looked at James "It's up to you, you guys can come over we will bbq for lunch and the boys can play."

"Sounds good."

* * *

After a couple hours of playing the boys were called over for lunch. Coming up to the deck they notice John is out back with their dads. Sitting down at the table John looks at Hadrian "how is school going? Do you like it?"

"It's alright a lot of it is boring. I am looking forward to using that wand trainer. Hey dad what did my teacher mean they are talking about teaching us more now to expand the high school courses."

Robert looking up at his son "The pamphlet really didn't elaborate much, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with what's going on in the government here. With all the violence in the magical world in other countries the U.S. is looking towards starting a magical division of their army. The extra electives will probably also help with healers, law enforcement and many other careers. That's not really something you have to worry about now though."

The boys went back to talking to each other while trying to eavesdrop on the adult's conversation.

* * *

"What do you think about all this James? I mean learning spells but not really casting them, conditioning them pretty much for spell casting. What's the government's angle?" Asked Robert.

"I think you hit it on the head the way you described it to the boys. Think about it if you can drop two of the main magical courses because kids can test out of them that opens the door to things you learn when you get out. In some ways it borderline dangerous depending on what they introduce. I have a feeling that when they hit their sophomore or junior year they will be able take classes' things like battle magic, or advanced defensive magic. I hope they know what they are doing, I don't know if I would want to be in a class with an emotional fifteen or sixteen year old who is already learning things that adults go through training for," answered James.

Nodding his head in agreement John looked at the boys "This is going to either be very bad or have the potential to turn the world on its head. If you can have kids graduating from school virtually masters in chosen fields this country will turn in to a magical power house. The only thing I don't understand is what about potions and herbology. They would be able to start teaching them this early and not really risk anything."

Robert picked up the conversation here "from what I understand they will be implementing them in to their third or fourth grade coursework, because if you think about it right now they are studying 4 subjects for almost eight hours a day. They could easily throw two more classes in to the mix and still do alright."

All three men fell in to silence as they thought about what they discussed.

* * *

**A/N: The football scene was more or less to give a general idea of how big Hadrian is at the age of 6, Darren is bigger but his also a year and a half older. I won't be writing sport scenes until he is in high school and then it will be just briefly. The last part and the wand trainer has to do for my plans for when he gets in to school. I will probably start skipping more years every or every other chapter. It gets kind of difficult to write about little kids, hard to remember what I thought about 20 years ago. Well hope you enjoy, and again if you can think of any good pointers let me know.**


	7. Growing Up

**Disclaimer JKR owns Harry potter and all things affiliated the only thing that is mine will be my oc's further in the story. Thanks**

**May 28****th**** 1986**

"Thank you for coming in to see me for Parent / Teacher conference," Ms Reynolds said as she welcomed Robert through the door of her class room, stepping through Robert hands Ms. Reynolds a bouquet of flowers.

"Any excuse you come up with to see me is alright by me,' Replied Robert with a smirk.

"Now Mr. Evans I have told you several times I do not become associated with my students parents on a personal level."

"Janet I know, please I am just building up the foundation Hadrian has less than a month left in your class than its fair game," Robert said while winking.

"Regardless of your personal intentions we are here to discuss your son," Ms. Reynolds tried to steer the discussion back on track. "Now even though Hadrian is third in his classes for overall grades there are situations that I think he is responsible for I just haven't been able to catch him."

Robert looked at her with a smirk on his face "Now what could my sweet, innocent son have done?"

"Well like I said Mr. Evans we haven't been able to prove it, but I'm pretty sure he is responsible for a lot of pranks that happened in our year. For example we were all out to recess and when we came back in all the children's utensils."

"Okay I assume Hadrian or Collins utensils weren't stuck to their desk?"

"No on the contrary it was a girl that was number one in the year, she also maybe by chance had an argument with Hadrian earlier that day. They were in a fight because Hadrian grasps magical theory like none I have ever seen, and he takes pleasure in rubbing it in Ms. Schneider's face every chance he gets."

"Well what makes you think it was Hadrian? Maybe it's just a case of good child gone bad?"

"I could think maybe she reached her breaking point but when I gave her detention during the next recess Collin had a smirk on his face, and one thing I figured out Hadrian is the master mind between the two. Collin just can't control his emotions as well."

With a chuckle Robert looked around the room "Well he is a junior marauder, what can you expect?"

With a puzzled look Ms. Reynolds had to ask "What is a marauder, Hadrian brought it up his first day and said I would know what it is?"

"Well miss, I'm pretty sure you know what a marauder is. A smart beautiful woman like you should be able to put two and two together. If that is all I will see you at a bbq at my house on the fourth of July." Not waiting for answer Bob just walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**July 4****th**** 1986**

"So how many pranks did you and Collin pull under your teachers nose this year," Asked Darren as they walked around the property before the party.

"Like 15 or 16 I think, it was all way to easy to frame people," replied Hadrian with a smirk.

"She never thought it was you at all?"

"No man I'm the son of an original marauder pranking is in my blood," said Hadrian in between chuckles.

"Contrary to your belief Mr. Evans I always knew it was you and Mr. Reese I just never had the evidence to punish you," interjected a smirking Ms. Reynolds.

Turning around both boys were gob smacked as they stared at Hadrian's teacher standing in his front yard. Before he can stutter out a response he hears his dads voice "Oh Janet you made it come around back by the rest of the adults"

Winking at the boys she turned at walked back towards Robert, as soon as she was out of hearing distance, Hadrian turned on his friend "Why didn't you tell me she was here? Are you trying to set me up?"

"Shut up Hadrian you know I would never do that"

With that the two boys started walking around the property talking about pranks for the summer and next school year.

"So what you are trying to say is you just got me pranked for the rest of the summer because you just made it seem like I sold my son out"

"Yes Robert that's about the way that I see it. I had to deal with it all year 2 more months won't hurt you."

"Wow well thank you for having you rule against dating parents of children in your class. This year could have been terrible for me, but on to other subjects I take it that you are here because you thought about the foundation building I've been doing?"

To everyone else's humor she out her hand on his forearm and smirked "Actually is John here?"

At his expression everyone else was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This next part will be a bigger time skip. I will have flashbacks if I find anything needing to be clarified.**

* * *

**Aug 1****st**** 1991**

"I still can't believe this country not only did you start learning magical spells, I know you haven't cast them but the way Janet describes it to me this next year is just a refresher course for Transfiguration and Charms, but your third year in grade school they bring in potions and herbology. Then in your fifth year you get an introductory to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. By the time you're in your seventh year I won't be able to teach you anything."

"It's okay dad, I'm doing alright as long as I stay up on my studies everything should be fine."

"Stay up on your studies, you have been playing football every year and still manage to be in the top 10 in your class each year. That's something special. It just shows how good of a parent I am."

"Maybe it shows how good you are at picking your girlfriend. Not that you didn't help but I'm pretty sure that Ms. Reynolds helped a lot," Replied Hadrian with a smirk.

"How many times does she have to tell you to call her Janet you aren't her student anymore."

"It's still weird dad come on, you have to admit that she was my teacher."

Shrugging his shoulders Robert looked at his watch, looking back up at Hadrian he asks "Do you have all your extra classes picked out? You have to get your supplies for fourth year of Potions and your books for your Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, your refresher book for Charms and Transfiguration."

"Well I think I am going to do the Harnessing your inner beast and Defensive tactics. Defensive tactics is something I need to take before I can get in to Offensive Tactics. They also are the steps toward the four year course for Control the Battleground taught by the MLE."

"Isn't the last course where they teach you about muggle weapons?"

"Yes Dad its one of the requirements for getting in to the Trinity Strike Team, even if I can't make it in to that it leaves open the MLE."

Nodding his head Robert looks towards his watch again "Well it's time to get this show on the road, James, Darren, Brendan and Collin will all be waiting at the mall for us if we don't hurry."

* * *

Walking up towards the mall, Hadrian sees his two best friends and their father; upon reaching them he shakes his friend's hands.

"So are you boys ready to get the shopping done with?" Asked Brendan with a smirk.

Collin looked at his dad and just nodded. Seeing his son's response he smiles wider "If you guys take too long today we will start sending you to shop with the women."

Grimacing the boys made a mental note not to linger. Walking through the doors they heading towards the uniform store, upon entering they see all different styles of their high school uniform. Looking around Hadrian has no idea why there are so many styles. Darren seeing his friend's confusion decides to enlighten him.

"They leave you some kind of lee-way with your uniform. The only stipulation is that the pants and the jacket are black, the vest is red and the shirt is white."

"Oh okay so the type of the fabric for the clothes doesn't matter as they long as they all look similar."

Seeing his friend's nod Hadrian and Collin started to walk around the store. Hadrian feeling all the fabrics picking out 6 shirts he likes the feel of. Walking over to the slacks he takes out 6 pairs of comfortable slacks to try on. Walking over to the clerk he waits to get measured for any adjustments and for his jacket.

* * *

After a lengthy amount of time in the uniform store they head towards the Magical side of the mall to do the rest of their shopping.

The first stops through the door is the apothecary, they grab the requirements for their year and head out. Walking down the way the two sixth years are excited to finally get their wand. Looking around they notice that they are heading away from the wand shop, Hadrian looks up at his dad with a questioning look in his eyes. Knowing what his son's question is he heads him off "We will get your wand last because we want to get our shopping done before the rush gets here."

Nodding in understanding the boys make their stops to pick up their books.

* * *

Three hours later the boys finally make their way to the wand shop. Extreme exhaustion was replaced by excitement at the prospect of finally getting their wands. Walking in to the store Robert notices that it is nothing like Olivander's. This place is actually clean and organized. Walking up to the front desk they ring the bell. After a few moments Hadrian rings it again and they hear someone yell from the back "Coming."

A man that looked to be in his late thirties, early forties steps out of the back room. He wipes his hands off on a rag in his pocket as he walks towards the customers, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

Pointing to the two boys, Robert says "They are here to get their wands."

Clapping his hands and showing his excitement the man steps forwards "Who wants to be first?" Looking at both boys neither moved so he pointed to Collin. "Hold your dominant hand out palm towards the ceiling. Make sure you extend your fingers fully."

Nodding his head Collin does this as the man said and holds out his left hand. The man takes a ruler out from the desk. Measuring at a diagonal angel the man nods his head and walks back in to the storage area of the shop. Walking back up he writes something down on paper and looks back at Collin "Now I want you to hold this in your hand until you feel it start to vibrate, when it does set it on the counter I will do the rest."

Turning to Hadrian he nods at him to extend his dominant hand out. Measuring his right hand the same the man measured Collin's, he then hands Hadrian the other cube. Seeing this Robert decided to ask "What are the cubes sir? What do they do?"

"Oh sorry the cubes are type of quartz a lot of countries use different methods. The best one we have found here is learned from the Medicine Men from North and Central American Indian Tribes. When it starts to vibrate it has a feel of your magic, so in turn it will help me find a match quicker. It doesn't narrow down to exact one but it will help me narrow it down from my entire inventory."

Nodding his head Robert watches the process again. After another minute or so Collin puts his cube on the desk, it is now glowing a light blue. Picking up the cube the man walks along the aisle every once and awhile taking small boxes off the shelves. While he is doing this Hadrian sets his cube down.

"Okay so we have narrowed the wood down to Apple, Elder and Mesquite. Just judging by this I would say you will hold an affinity for healing. Now let's try out some to see what we get a feel for."

Handing Collin the first the man waits a second before replacing it with another, Collin drops the second one almost as immediately as he touched it. Around the fifth or sixth wand the man smiles. "Alright so we have the core narrowed down just give me a moment."

The man came back with two more boxes smiling he looks at Collin for a second before handing him a wand. The second the wand touches his hand red and silver sparks shoot from the tip. Clapping his hands the man says "Excellent 8 ¾ inches Apple Wood, with a Phoenix feather core. You will do well in pursuit of any magic dealing with Healing. "

Turning to Hadrian the man picks up the cube and walks to the back of the shop again. After about ten minutes the man returned with around ten wands. "Now you're a different story. I am assuming your emotions are conflicted. We will try straighten you out."

Handing Hadrian the first couple wands with barely a response he hands him a black wand that starts to vibrate, looking back at Hadrian the man smiles and walks in back coming back out with three more boxes he goes back to looking at Hadrian. Never wavering from meeting the man's eyes, the salesman smiles and opens the middle box and starts to give it to him. At initial contact the wand started to shoot white and blue sparks. Nodding his head the man smiles "11 ¾ inches Chestnut and Ebony mixed with the heartstring of a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon. You have a natural leadership quality that makes these two wands choose you, but words to the wise don't dwell too much on your past or it will swallow you."

Hadrian looked up to meet Robert's eyes both were taken back by the sales mans statement. Looking back at the man Robert handed over his card. Soon after the group left the wand maker all thinking about what the man just said.


End file.
